All In The Past
by LittleSunflower22
Summary: The past is in the past. (I'm horrible at summaries! x() RATED: M, GOKUxVEGETA! (Cover art is Killing Sense/ Norazi! This amazing artist has unfortunately vanished from the web! But all the credits to you, amazing yaoi god!)


**All In The Past**

 ***Rated M!***

 ***MalexMale (Don't like? Please leave! :))**

 ***I DO NOT OWN DBZ! I'M JUST A CRAZY FANGIRL!***

 **Ch. 1 - Battles**

* * *

"You'll never get any stronger like that Vegeta."

Loud cracks of scattered explosions echoed off the canyons walls. Bursts of light and energy surged through the valley. The ground shook as if an earthquake had ripped through it. Two powerful warriors were locked in a heated sparring match. Their hearts beating in unison as their moves perfectly mirrored one another.

"Shut your mouth Kakarot! I am getting stronger and I will continue to get stronger until I surpass you!"

As their rhythm sped up each punch gained more force, each block more focused than he last. Sweat poured from each fighters body, the sun scorching them from above. They had been at it for a few hours now and neither Saiyan showed signs of giving in. Vegeta put all of his anger towards Goku into a fierce kick, only for the taller Saiyan to swiftly evade his advance. Goku used the few seconds it took Vegeta to react to grab ahold of his ankle. To Vegeta, Goku had simply appeared out of thin air. The prince was always amazed by the wild Saiyans speed and grace.

"How Kakarot, how could you possibly be so fast!? Not once have I been able to follow your moves!"

Goku tightened his grip on Vegetas ankle.

"I'm not weighed down as you are my friend", Goku sighed pulling hard on his opponents leg, he brought Vegetas face to his fist, delivering one final blow to finish the battle.

* * *

Vegeta sat up in the crater his body had created. Blood leaked from a gash in his forehead, blurring his vision red. A heated throb of pain reminding him of how his head broke his fall. He was the loser, once again. His eyes were focused on the ground, his fists clenched tightly in the dirt. This had become the daily norm for the two Saiyans. A friendly competitive release to keep their fighting edge. Since the defeat of Boo, planet Earth had finally become a place of peace and harmony. Early each morning they would meet to train together into the evening before departing back to their normal family lives. And each day ended the same, with Vegeta defeated in more ways than one.

"Damn that clown! How is it that no matter how hard I train I cannot top him", Vegeta growled slamming his fist into the ground.

"Vegeta, are you alright", Goku worriedly shouted from the sky.

Vegeta quickly turned his face away from the floating Saiyan to hide the injury and his shattered pride. He had always hated showing any soft side of his, deeming it to be nothing but a weakness. Goku took this as an invitation to land. The second Gokus feet touched the ground he picked up the strong scent of fresh blood, his stomach dropped. He slowly stepped closer to the smaller Saiyan. It made Goku uneasy, being unable to see his face.

"Vegeta, why are you hiding your face from me? What's wrong?"

Worry took over as Goku rushed forward grabbing Vegetas tense shoulder, turning him around. The taller Saiyans eyes bulged as he took in the damage that he'd caused. It broke his heart that his strength could still harm the ones closest to him. Vegeta couldn't bring himself to look Goku in the eye. He huffed slapping the hand off his shoulder.

"Leave me be Kakarot, I don't need any help from you", Vegeta shouted shakily getting to his feet.

Looking around he noticed his vision was beginning to blur. Surges of pain sprang from every inch of his body as he took a small step forward. His legs were failing him as he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Goku moved closer to the injured Saiyan protectively, ready to step in.

"Seriously though Vegeta, you don't look too good. I'm the one that injured you, at least let me help, please", Goku pleaded.

"Idiot, did you not hear me? I said I don't need your he-", Vegetas words were cut off as his world went black.

* * *

 ** _"Vegeta, come here a minute would you", Freza called from his metal throne._**

 ** _A smirk stretched over his face as a young boy with a tail walked towards him. He stopped far enough away to be out of out the tyrants reach. Vegeta had been on the ship long enough to know better then to get too close. Their eyes met, searching each other for a moment. Freza spoke first._**

 ** _"How long has it been now, since you've joined my army?"_**

 ** _"About a year Lord Freza", Vegeta spoke softly unsure of the motive for this chat._**

 ** _"You're a warrior Vegeta not a prince. It's a shame you had to lose your father boy, but you are where you truly belong now. And I'll never let you leave."_**

 ** _In a split second Freza had risen from his seat and appeared directly in front of the young prince. Startled by his speed and the twisted expression on his face Vegeta choked out a small yelp and managed to jump back. Only to be grabbed by cold unfeeling hands. His eyes glanced up and his body froze when he his eyes were met by the aliens piercing eyes. He wanted to rip his hands from Frezas and run, get as far away from those eyes as possible. But Frezas grip only tightened as Vegeta gave a slight pull. Before the boy could think he felt a sharp pain pierce the base of his neck. A warm humming began to course through his veins like a venom. Suddenly Vegeta felt all of his strength leave body and his legs caved from under him, his face hitting the cold metal floor._**

 ** _"Don't worry Vegeta you wont remember the pain." Frezas cold laughter faded into dark silence._**

* * *

"..eta.."

"Vegeta.."

"Vegeta open your eyes", Gokus voice was hurried and thick with worry.

Slowly the wounded Saiyan opened his eyes to Gokus saddened face.

 _'Was it a dream then? To remember such horrible things from so long ago.'_

A hand slipped around his waist pulling Vegeta away from his thoughts. He was lifted up wedding style in to Gokus arms, a heated blush flushing across his face.

"KAKA-", Vegeta stuttered, trying to put up a fight.

"You don't get to deny my help this time Vegeta", Gokus voice firm.

It was rare that the peaceful Saiyan was ever forceful or hardened. Vegeta ceased his futile attempts when he locked eyes with the taller Saiyan. He had noticed something different, the once joyfully and carefree orbs had become solid and stoic. For the first time in his life Vegeta was silenced. He fully gave in, laying his head against the taller Saiyans firm chest. The steady rise and fall of Gokus breathing helped to soothe the pounding under his skull. Gokus feet departed from the ground as he headed in the direction of his family home. The sweetened summer wind racing past them. Goku couldn't help but sneak a few glances at the smaller Saiyan in his arms, taking immediate notice of Vegetas reddened face. Goku could feel his heart begin to race and he wondered if Vegeta could feel it through his chest. Being close to Vegeta had always gained the same response from Goku. He always enjoyed these small moments that they shared. The wounded Saiyan mewled in pain, grabbing on to Gokus shirt, urging him to fly faster. Goku smiled.

 _'He's so cute when he's docile. I wonder how long I'll have him like this.'_

 ************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
 **Hey guys! Sorry I've been so MIA.. Life keeps happening. Haha. All comments welcome! Lemme know whatcha think! :) - LittleSunflower22**


End file.
